Italian Whiskey
by The Dead Stay Dead
Summary: Percy was the perfect kid. He had good grades and was popular. Until a kid named Nico shows up and leads him down a different path. One that he'll regret. One that leads to Hell.
1. Smoke

Hey guys. I know that I haven't written anything in a while and I don't think I've ever actually completed a story. I just get bored with them. So, with this one I'm going to really try to make this a good story and finish it. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

**Italian Whiskey**

It started out as a normal school day for me. That is, until 5th period English. That's where I met the new kid, Nico Di Angelo. The teacher introduced him as a transfer student from Italy. He had pitch black hair, pale skin, and almost silver eyes. His eyes stared at everyone in the class before resting on me. He only looked at me for a second but it seemed like hours.

As he went to take his seat he passed my desk and I realised that he sort of had this "stay away" atmosphere around him. Like if you got close to him you wouldn't survive.

I turned around in my desk to see him staring at something out the window, like he was bored. I brushed it off and decided to take a closer look at him.

He had this almost transluecent skin tone, like you could see right through him. His hair was so dark it almost seemed blue. It was long and messy. I couldn't see his eyes very well, but I could tell that my first assumption was right. His eyes were actually silver. His lips were almost gray and he looked like his body didn't produce enough heat for him to survive. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some black skinny jeans with a leather jacket. Around his neck was a pendant of sorts that he was fiddling with absent-mindedly. On it was kinda like a Y with a line in the middle of the stem and a circle above where the two lines met at the top. It looked familiar somehow, like I'd seen it before.

" Jackson, pay attention to the class."

" I am, Mrs. Dodds." I swear that teacher had it out for me.

" Then would you like to answer who in this story that we're reading is defined as a flat character and who is a dynamic one?"

She had me there. I had no idea what page we were on, let alone who the characters were.

" I don't know, Mrs. Dodds."

" Well you can figure it out in detention tommorrow afternoon."

The whole class laughed while I grumbled and slid down farther into my seat. After that happened the rest of the period I felt like I was being stared at from behind.

I only had one other class with Nico. 7th period greek mythology. This was one of the few classes that I enjoyed. The teacher was awesome. He knew how to make the class not just some boring history lesson.

" Today class we are going to talk about the great hero Hercules and how he came to be a huge role in greek mythology today. Now, Hercules was a great ..."

I zoned out while Mr. Brunner was lecturing and stared out the window looking at the clouds. Nico was sitting on the other side of the room from me. It was strange how his presence affected me so much.

After school ended I walked out the back door to find Nico sitting there alone. He was holding a cigarette to his lips and you could just see the bottle of whiskey sticking out of his bag. How did this kid get away with all of this stuff?

I walked up and sat down next to him. I leaned forward and took one of his cigarettes from his hand.

I stuck it in my mouth and said, " mind lighting it?"

" You don't smoke"

" You don't know what I do in my free time."

" I know guys like you. You spend half an hour in the morning straightening your hair and trying to look perfect. You don't smoke because it's not cool anymore. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

I just sat there until he sighed and leaned forward to light my cigarette, which was actually his. Believe it or not, this wasn't my first time smoking. I hadn't done it in a while though so I wasn't prepared for the smoke to enter my body. As my eyes started to water Nico's lips turned up in a smirk. I started to smirk as well until I got used to the smoke entering my lungs. We sat like that for a while, just sitting there and smoking until he pulled out his whiskey.

" Want some?"

" No thanks. One bad habit is enough for today."

"Come on, you've never lived 'till you tried whiskey. And there's none better than Italian."

He handed me the bottle and I shrugged and took a swing. I almost coughed as the liquid burned its way down to my stomach. I handed him back the bottle and looked down at my watch and realised it was almost 8. My parents would be home soon. I slowly got up and started walking away.

" I'll see you here tommorrow. After your detention."

Shit. I forgot about that.

"Sure," I called back as I walked away and I could almost _feel _him smirking as he continued to sit there and smoke.

That was the first time I ever talked to him, and I should have turned and ran away then. But it was too late now. I had already gotten a taste for Italian Whiskey. And I was addicted.

**So there it is. Hope you guys like it and reviews are appreciated. I might even reply back to them if there is some. The next chapter will come up when I feel like it so if you guys review then I'll know that you like it and add a chapter. Have a nice life.**


	2. Detention

I slumped father into my desk. Detention was a cruel punishment that someone made up. You don't do anything. I'd almost rather clean or just stand up. There was only one other kid in the class with me.

The door opened, and my heart started to pick up as fucking Nico Di Angelo walked in. He looked like he belonged here, like this was his real home. The teacher looked up from her desk. Thank God it wasn't Mrs. Dodd. Her name was something like Weiss or White. I couldn't really remember.

" Young man, what are you doing here so late?" she asked with a stern look on her face.

" Just coming to pick up my cousin, Ms. Here's the permission slip."

He passed it to her as she grumbled and signed it.

" Alright, Mr. Jackson, you're free to go, but next time don't do something dumb. I don't want to see you in the classroom again." 

I got up from my desk and walked out with Nico. It was kinda creepy. I was walking in front of Nico and I could almost _feel_ him smirking. We walked to the back of the school, and when we got there, Nico slumped against the wall and sat down. He heeld out a pack of cigarrettes for me and I took. I needed to release some tension and this was perfect.

Once Nico lit it up he asked, " So how was detention?"

" Oh you know. It was actually pretty cool. No one was there to bother me and I and a lot of free time to think." I said it with a dead serious face. He just looked at me like I was insane.

He turned his back to me and pulled out an unopened bottle of Vodka. I smiled the second I saw it. I never realised how good alcohol was. It was addicting.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before I couldn't stand it any longer. " Why did you get me out of detention? It's been bugging me since you did it."

He smirked and just kept drinking his liquor. While he was drinking some of it came out of the corner of his mouth. It ran down his throat and I realised I had been tracing the line down and slightly leaning forward. I straightened up and glared at him while I was lightly blushing.

He smirked as he set down the bottle. " If we're asking questions here, then how about you answer one of mine first, huh? How about 20 questions. I'm curious about you Jackson. Deal?"

I nodded slowly. " Good. First question. Why did you stare at me the first day you met me?"

Oh shit. He noticed? " Uh... well... you see... I was j-just getting a b-better look at your face. I mean I wanted to see what you looked like. Is that a-a crime?" I said with a blushing face. He seemed to be satisfied with the answer, so I moved on to mine. " Alright, why did you get me out of detention? It doesn't make sense for you to do that."

" You really want to know? I think that you'll be dissapointed with the answer. I did it because honestly I was just bored and I figured since you were already in the building why not sit here with you, instead of being alone?"

Well that stung. He was right. I didn't like the answer. But what I didn't understand was why didn't I like his answer. Do I want to feel important to him? Is that why? But that doesn't make sense. It's not like I like the kid. We aren't even really friends. That's what worried me the most.

" Second question, why did you sit with me that first day?"

Huh. That was a good question. I couldn't even answer that one myself. " I guess I just wanted to see what you were doing. I saw you smoking, which I had done before that, and decided to try and talk with you."

He sat in silence for a while. It was kinda getting awkward until he asked me another question. It went on like that for a while. We sat there asking questions about our lives, what we do at home, our parents. I had gotten down to me last question. It had to be a good one. I stared at Nico until I noticed his necklace again.

" Last question, what's that necklace about?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer that one.

" It was given to me by my father. It's a pretty important necklace. That's why I wear it everywhere."

That's all he said, and I didn't push him on it. After that we sat there smoking and watching the sun set until I had to go home. When I got home I collasped in my bed and thought about fucking Nico Di Angelo.

**So... I'm sorry that it took so long to write! I just got distracted with school and basically life and I was just busy. Anyways, I'm actually kinda digging this story. Please review!**


End file.
